Hush, Little sister
by Redemerald6
Summary: The war is over at last. Chiro is about to admit a vary important fact about his life when said fact sends the team a one thousand year old distress message. Will the team respond? Will they be accepted?
1. Chapter 1

Hush, Little Sister.

Chapter 1: Past secrets are revealed.

I don't own MLP or SRMTHFG.

Antauri pov

I was meditating in my room when I felt a disturbance from Chiro. I felt the boy heading toward my room and opened the door just as he reached it. "Chiro, what's wrong?" I asked opening my eyes to find him panting against the frame. "I-I need to tell you something. It's kind of important." He said looking nervous.

I motioned for him to sit and he did. "Okay, so you know that week or so after you made your leader when I kept up and vanishing?" I nodded and he continued. "Well, the reason is…" before he could go on Nova's voice came over the intercom. "Chiro, Antauri, we need you on deck. We're getting a distress signal." I looked at him "We'll continue after this." I promised. He shook his head "There won't be any point after this. You'll already know." And with that he walked out of the room.

Nova pov

I turned when I heard the two remaining members of our team and family walked into the room. Chiro looked more serious then I had ever seen him. I glanced at Antauri who just shrugged clueless. I walked to him. "Chiro is something wrong?" he turned on the screen and shook his head "We'll see." He murmured.

The screen was suddenly filled with a…UNICORN?! _"I am Krista of Equestria. I'm sending this message to anyone who is willing to answer it. Please, we need help. We're under a fierce attack by our former princess of the night, Nightmare Moon." _The image shook and the unicorn raised a hoof over her head to protect herself from falling debris. Another voice spoke, "_**Krista, she's here. We need to go!" **_the unicorn nodded and with a wave of her horn the image vanished.

We all stood there for a long moment. Then, Antauri turned to Chiro, who was very pale indeed. "Chiro?" The boy slid to the ground next to the console. "That was my little sister." Another long pause then Sprx spoke "Kid, why didn't you tell us?"

The boy ran a shaky hand through his hair. "I was trying to protect her. When I learn just how dangerous it was to be the leader of our team I sent her away to another world. I thought it was for the best. That I could just go after her when it was safe for her here." He shook his head "I had no way of knowing it would take this long." He looked up at the screen where you could see Krista. "She's so big now. I don't even know where to start looking for this Equestria." His head sank again "I don't even think she'd know who I was if we did go."

I lifted his chin and smiled "What do you mean 'if'? We beat skeleton king, permanently. It's safe for us to leave the city to Jinmay for a little while. We should go." He didn't look convinced and I stood, my mind made up. "We're going!" I ordered, making the team jump in surprise. Chiro smiled and got to his feet. "Monkey team, the beings of Equestria are calling out for help. As defenders of the cosmos it's our job the help them. MONKEYS MOBLIZE!"

On Equestria.

Twilight Sparkle pov

I was getting ready for bed when Spike got a letter from Princess Celestia asking me to take in her newest student for a few days. Her name was Krista Star, and she needed a lesson in friendship. I quickly replied that she was welcome to stay as long as she needed and went to bed.

The next morning, I woke up and tidied up everything and went to greet Krista at Sugar Cube Corner. Once in the building, I was greeted by a very happy, Pinkie Pie. "Morning, Twilight. You're up early." She chirped. I nodded "Yeah, Princess Celestia asked me to take in a new pony. She needs a lesson or two in friendship. She should be here soon."

No sooner had I said this then a small voice, I almost mistook for Fluttershy, called into the restaurant. "Um, excuse me. Is there a Twilight Sparkle here?" I turned and saw a beautiful young alicorn in the door. She looked nervous and she enters, like someone would pounce out and grab her and knowing Pinkie, she had good reason to act thus. I smiled "That's me." She looked at me and returned the smile waveringly. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

I nodded and looked over at Pinkie. I waved the party maker over. "Krista, this is Pinkie Pie. She works here at Sugar Cube Corner. She's a friend so if you get lost or need any help, she's there. Right, Pinkie?" the normally excited pony just nodded and stared at the new comer. She nodded back "Thank yo…"

"Hey, Pinkie, have you seen...Oh." Rainbow dash had flown in and interrupted Krista, who at the unexpected sound had hidden her face in her wings. "Who's that?" whispered the Pegasus. "Her name is Krista. She'll be staying in the library with me for a while. And you just scared her." I walked over to her and soothed her. "Sorry, I was just looking for Fluttershy. Angel Bunny is acting up." I sighed and shook my head sadly. "C-could I, I mean.., I could help. If that were okay." She said in a rush. I smiled "Thanks for the offer, but, despite her name, Angel Bunny is a handful even for Fluttershy." At this Krista's demeanor changed entirely. She stood a little straighter and smirked, not an expression I expected from her after that first impression. "Challenge accepted."

Rainbow watched Krista trot past her and looked back at me. "I think we'll get on fine." She grinned following the alicorn. I rolled my eyes and followed them with Pinkie at my side. Rainbow led us the Angel Bunny, who was indeed throwing a fit. She wouldn't leave anypony alone. Krista walked toward the Bunny and lay down in front of her. The two stared at each other for a long time, and then Krista's wings burst out suddenly. A green light illuminated her horn and she waved it. A trail of light lit up the ground and flew past Rainbow and I. We turned and saw it pointing toward Sugar Cube Corner.

Following it our eyes we saw Fluttershy at the end looking confused. Angel Bunny hopped happily and ran to the pony. I turned to Krista in shock to find the pony on the ground panting. "Sh-she wanted to show her momma the flowers she found. So, I showed her where to go." I went to her side quickly and helped her to her feet.

She shook her head dizzily and looked around. "Might we be able to go to the library now?" she asked, going back to the shy pony I met before. I nodded and made a mental note to ask Princess Celestia about it after Krista was sleeping.

We got to the library and it was late so I told her she should rest. Krista just nodded and went to where I instructed. When I thought she was asleep, I told Spike to send a letter to the Princess asking about Krista and her odd mood switch. Just as I finished, I heard someone singing from outside.

Song start

Krista: Fate has been cruel and order unkind. How could you have sent me away?

Unknown: They was my own the punishment yours. Together: The harmony silenced today.

Krista: But, into the stillness I'll sing you a song. And I will your company keep.

Unknown: Till your tired eyes and my lullabies have carried you softly to sleep.

Krista: Once, stood a warrior that guarded the stars.

Look at his people and sigh.

Unknown: He smiled and said

"Surely, there is nobody who could stand up to my team and I"

Krista: So great were his ways and great was his glory

Unknown: That long was the shadow he cast.

Unknown: This fell dark upon the young sister he loved

and grew only darker as day and nights passed.

Krista: Lullay dear warrior, good night, brother mine.

Rest now in twilight's embrace.

Carry my lullaby, winds of this world,

Through cloud and through sky and through space.

Carry the peace and the coolness of night.

And carry my sorrow in kind.

Chrio, I love you much more then you know.

Chrio: Forgive me for being so blind.

Chrio: Soon did that warrior take notice that others did not give his sister her due.

And neither did he love her as she deserved.

He watched as his sister's unhappiness grew.

But, such is the way of the dark light

It sweetly takes hold of the mind of its host.

And that foolish warrior did nothing to stop

the destruction of one who had needed him most.

Lullay, my princess, good night, sister mine.

Rest now in star light's embrace.

Carry this lullaby, winds of this world,

Through sky and through cloud and through space.

Carry the peace and the coolness of night.

And carry our sorrow in kind.

Krista, I love you much more then you know.

May trouble be far from your mind

And forgive me for being so blind.

Together: The years now before us

Fearful and unknown.

I never imagined

We'd face them all alone.

May these thousand tear drops

Swiftly fly away.

I love you, I miss you.

All these stars away.

May all your dreams be

Sweet tonight.

Safe on our bed of

star light.

And know not of sadness,

fear, or care.

And when I dream

I'll fly away and meet you there.

Sleep.

Song end

I stared at the alicorn in shock then turned to Spike. "Spike, take another letter."


	2. Chapter 2

Hush, Little Sister.

Chapter 2: Past and present.

I don't own Mlp or SRNTHFG.

Twilight Sparkle pov

I sat at one of the cafes in town enjoying lunch with Krista. Suddenly, her ears flew up and her head snapped toward the sky. I followed her gaze and smiled when I saw Rainbow dash had preformed another sonic rainboom. The sound of the boom hit Ponyville like a rumble of thunder. I looked at Krista and my smile vanished. She wasn't watching the growing rainbow like me and others. She was looking sadly at the food she hadn't touched. Her ears were flat on hr head. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked gently.

She shook her head "I don't feel well. I think I'll go lie down for a time." She said getting up and flying away toward the library. I was about to go after her when Ponyville got a surprise visit. Princess Luna got landed next to the café I was at and smiled at the happy people. "Princess, what brings you to town?" I asked smiling back. "Your letter, you said that Krista was acting odd so I came to see if all was well." I nodded and told her about the previous night and just now.

"She didn't even show a hint of excitement at the sonic rainboom. I only seemed to depress her." I said confused. Luna looked sadly at the ground "I told Tia to tell you about Krista's past, but she decided not to." She sighed "We found Krista at the edge of the everfree forest. She was scared and confused, but, more than anything, she wanted her older brother. She must have called to in her dreams for weeks after we found her. We searched high and low for anypony who fit what she described, but there was no one. Now, on clear night's, as you saw, she sings out to the stars to her brother and somepony always seems to respond."

I nodded "So, you think they are singing to each other?" I asked. She sighed "I'm not certain. She's been with us since before I was put in the moon. I'm sorry to say she is still skittish around me." I nodded again and looked toward the library when there was another bang. I, at first thought it was Rainbow again. But, then, Luna and others gasped and stared at the sky. I followed their gaze and gasped as well. Something was falling toward the town. I realized it was big enough to destroy it.

Krista pov

I groaned as a second bang filled the air and didn't bother to look up. Most likely the noisy rainbow again. Then, ponies started to gasped and scream trying to get away from something. Then, I felt it. Six powerful signals just like my own. My head snapped toward the sky again, my wings carrying me toward the signals.

A huge robot was crashing toward town. I flew faster and landed right in front of Twilight and Luna. "Get back!" I demanded and they ran away. I reached in deeper then I had in many years and cast out a shield over all of Ponyville. The robot landed on in gently and I lifted the shield to where it was in a standing position before releasing it and collapsing in pants.

I shakily got to my feet and walked to the foot of the two legged thing. I could still feel the power coming off it.

Luna pov

Krista walked up to the strange thing and stood at its foot. She looked up at the head like she knew it personally. She raised a hoof and placed it against the metal and it shifted to reveal a door. She took a deep breath and ran in. I gasped and went after her followed by Twilight.

The door snapped shut behind us and I looked a head to find Krista looking around as if for something. She looked like she was getting frustrate when she saw it. Six multicolored tubes standing proudly against a wall. She walked toward the orange one carefully and, taking another breath, stepped in. She was yanked up into the tube and away. I quickly ran over and was pulled in as well.

I tumbled out and right into Krista. She was standing in shock at the room we were in. In the center were six bubble chairs. Krista approached one and looked inside. I followed her example and found, in another chair, a handsome young pegasus stallion asleep inside. His dark red coat at first made me think he was bleeding. He bore a pair of wings of the same color. And on his flank was an odd symbol. Suddenly, Twilight let out a cry of panic and fear.

Krista and I whipped around to find another stallion, this on an alicorn, had trapped her under his hoofs. He had startling blue eyes and a bright silver coat. I reacted quickly and use my magic to teleport the young princess away from him and to my side. His eyes snapped to me and the two young ponies. "Do you always attack those attempting to help you?" I asked raising my wings protectively over my charges and preparing for another attack.

He looked at the shaking Twilight, then me, then Krista, who was surprisingly calm. They lingered on her before he relaxed and spoke in a deep voice. "Only if there is positional danger to my team." I raised an eyebrow "Danger? Equestria is in no new danger."

Chrio pov

I groaned and rubbed my head. I heard Antauri talking to someone, but the one he spoke to didn't have a voice I knew. "Antauri?" I muttered sitting up with another groan. I tried to up, but fell forward. I looked down at where my hands had been. In their place were hooves. I was covered a pure white fur. I looked up and saw three winged unicorns on one side of the room, and a silver one on the other looking ready to defend. I knew that this was Antauri by his power primate.

"Antauri, stand down." I ordered. Antauri looked at me and took a moment to realize that I was Chrio. He nodded and I spoke to the new comers. "Who are you? How did you get on here?" The midnight black one spoke as she tucked away her wings. "I am Princess Luna; this is Princess Twilight Sparkle, and Krista Star. We got in here by following Krista." She then looked to the youngest of the group and I recognized the little sister I never thought I'd see again. She looked over at me and before either of us could say anything the rest of the team awoke.


End file.
